


Parasomnia

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: Danny has a stalker and Stiles agrees to help him by pretending to be his boyfriend, on the way feelings get involved as they work together with the Hale Pack to rescue the wayward betas.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774528
Comments: 40
Kudos: 498
Collections: 101 Ways to Kill Scott McCall, Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Parasomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Trope Bingo: Pretend Couple

Stiles watched Danny as he looked like he was trying to hide. He leaned over to Raven and just loud enough to be heard but not overheard he said, “It looks like Danny boy needs a rescue.”

Raven Del Rio as the unofficial head of the Jungle Queens sent Venus off to whisk Danny away from the dance floor as Stiles tried to scope out who or what Danny was trying to hide from.

Venus and Candy had crowded into Danny and were slowly moving him into the group of queens off to the side of the dance floor.

Stiles pulled him into the middle of the group when they were close and he asked, “Danny, are you ok?”

Danny shook his head, “No, really not ok.” He pointed to a tall blond he had been trying to evade and he explained, “That guy has been following me around for the last few weeks. I don’t know why but he’s becoming persistent.”

Stiles looked out from his perch on the counter behind the gaggle of Queens and he watched as the guy started to exhibit some distinctly wolfish behaviors in trying to sniff out where Danny had disappeared too.

“Stiles,” Danny pleaded having come up with what he thought was a brilliant idea, “You have to help me, pretend to be my boyfriend so this guy will back off.”

Stiles laughed and he said, “Are you finally admitting I am attractive to gay guys, Danny?”

Danny chuckled and he leered at Stiles as he looked him up and down, from the tight dark blue shirt, dark maroon skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination and black combat boots, “Dressed like that, hell yes.”

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck as he flushed a cute shade of red and he explained, “Diamond and Candy took me shopping. They’ve kind of adopted me after they overheard my dad use my dress sense as a way to say I wasn't gay.”

Danny asked, “That was the night Jackson attacked Jungle?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Danny and he asked, “How much has Jackson told you?”

Danny grinned and he said, “Everything. He needed someone neutral to talk to afterward and he didn't think you would talk to him after how injured you were.”

Stiles winced, he had a feeling Jackson was playing the blame game given his lack of memories, “Follow me.”

Stiles jumped down from the counter and he let Raven know he was taking Danny up to the boardwalk where they could talk privately. She nodded and handed over her key for the dressing room door.

Stiles took Danny’s hand and led them through the club to the dressing room the drag queens all used. At the other end of the long room was a staff-only door that led to the boardwalk that looked out over the Jungle dance floor. It was a relaxing place to sit and it was far enough away from the speakers that a conversation could be had without having to shout or having to risk being overheard.

They sat on the edge with their legs dangling and Stiles explained, “I wasn’t injured by Jackson, you need to tell him that. I had no idea he was blaming himself. I was kidnapped after the lacrosse game by Gerard Argent’s goons in the chaos of Jackson dying on the field and then beaten in the Argent’s basement. They wanted to know details about Derek’s pack.”

Danny asked, “Our principal kidnapped you and tortured you?”

Stiles lifted his shirt and showed the bruising and scars that were still fading. He said, “Boyd and Erica were secured by electrical wire that had current running through it so they couldn’t shift. Allison had captured them earlier by filling them both with arrows until they couldn’t move.”

Danny scrubbed his face with his hands and he said, “Is that whole family insane?”

Stiles shrugged, “Jury is still out on Mr. Argent, Chris. He said he let Boyd and Erica go but we haven't been able to find them yet.”

Danny asked, “Is that why you are avoiding Scott?”

Stiles shook his head, “No, that is part of a bigger issue.” Stiles watched the stalker wolf on the dance floor trying to track Danny as he gathered his thoughts, “Scott worked with Gerard and assisted in what I consider to be bite rape. He helped paralyze Derek so he could be forced to give Gerard the bite. A guy who has already been through hell and had his body autonomy stolen from him when he was 15.”

Danny demanded, “Scott knew this?”

Stiles nodded sadly, “He’s not the kid we grew up with anymore. Being a wolf has changed him and not for the better. I don’t like the guy he has become and you couldn’t pay me to willingly go near his girlfriend. Anyway, enough about my depressing drama. Tell me about your stalker, he’s still down there looking for you.”

Danny rolled his eyes, “He’s persistent I will give him that. He started following me around town just before school finished a week ago. Tonight’s the second night he has followed me into Jungle.”

Danny gave Stiles an assessing look and he pleaded, “That's why you have to help me. Maybe if he thinks I am taken he will back off.”

Stiles gaped at Danny, “You hate me, why would you want me to do that? Surely there are others you like better than me to do that for you.”

Danny gaped at Stiles in return and he argued, “I don’t hate you, Stiles. I was ignoring your questions because I thought you weren’t serious and that you were being a dick about my coming out in a way that wouldn’t set Jackson off.”

Stiles gave Danny a hurt look and he said, “I know I’m an asshole but I am not that much of an asshole.”

Danny leaned into him in silent apology and he said, “Well I know better now don’t I. Look, I could ask a bunch of other people, but, you see Jackson and Lydia both trust you, so I trust you. Please, Stiles.”

Stiles pulled out his phone and he sent off a quick text. He said, “I have asked a friend to come and check out your stalker. I think this is bigger than a random stalker. I also am not sure that fake dating will work with this guy. He has the same mannerisms as Derek… I called him Miguel, and his Uncle Peter who are both born wolves. Watch him closely, he’s scenting the air and turning his head to focus his hearing in trying to find you but he’s able to do it subtly enough that most humans wouldn’t pick up on it.”

Danny nodded, “That’s true, if you hadn’t pointed it out I wouldn’t have noticed. So why won't fake dating work?”

Peter dropped down on the other side of Danny and he said, “Wolves can smell when people are dating. Their scents change and the deeper the relationship the more the scents start to blend.”

Stiles smiled and he said, “Hey Zombiewolf, I think Danny’s been targeted by one of the Alpha Pack. Check out the tall blond on the dance floor, he’s dancing but you can see him scenting and listening for any sign of Danny here.”

Peter nodded as he zeroed in on the wolf on the edge of the dance floor. He asked, “Stiles said he’s been following you for about a week?”

Danny nodded, “Nearly two now. Mostly around town when I have been out and about. I have seen him way too often for it to be a coincidence.”

Stiles looked at Peter and he asked, “Could they be using Danny to get close to the pack?”

Peter nodded, “I think so. We should check in on Lydia as well. She will also be seen as an outlier who is human.”

Stiles asked, “Is there anything we can do so that this guy thinks we are dating?”

Peter grinned at the young pair beside him. “There is, you may not like it though. You need to spend enough time together that your scents combine. Eating… Sleeping… Basically everything for at least a week while avoiding your tall blond not-a-friend down there.”

Stiles shrugged and he confidently said, “I’m game if you are? Dad is working more than he’s not these days after Matt killed several deputies, the station is now seriously short-staffed.”

Danny grinned, “My parents are pretty busy with my siblings and probably won’t notice I am not home. Jackson will understand…”

Stiles glared at Peter, “Speaking of Jackson. You have to tell him.”

Peter glared back at Stiles before he shouted, “How? How do I tell him?”

Stiles growled, “Grow a fucking pair and spit it out. His issues around his adoption are why he went kanima in the first place, you idiot. He doesn’t have parents, he has people who use him as a trophy son. He needs a fucking parent who actually gives a fuck.”

Danny looked at Peter critically and he said, “Holy shit, how didn't anyone see it before?”

Stiles muttered darkly, “Fucking Deaton and fucking magic. He has made it so if you don’t know you don’t see the resemblance. Then Talia locked away Peter’s memories of Jackson’s bio mom so he didn’t know to look for a kid.”

Danny turned to Peter with a horrified expression, “You need to tell him. Jackson needs something to hold on to and someone to fight for him, someone to help keep him in Beacon Hills. Those bastards who adopted him are trying to ship him off to London so he can’t embarrass them any further.”

Peter nodded, “Fine! You two need to go get started on your fake dating plan. I will keep him distracted while you leave.”

Stiles nodded and he helped Danny up from the boardwalk, as they were leaving he said, “See you tomorrow morning, Zombiewolf and stop flirting with Gigi, Coco is gonna sock you one if you don’t stop.”

Peter grinned and he dropped down from the boardwalk into a shadowed corner of the dance floor.

-x-

On the way back to the Stilinski house Stiles asked, “Are you sure you want to do this? It seems like an extreme method to avoid the guy.”

Danny nodded, “Avoiding him hasn’t helped. I have been trying that all week. Stiles, no matter what you think this isn't a hardship for me. Jackson might give me shit, but then even that’s unlikely since you are not hanging around Scott anymore.”

Stiles smirked, “Plus the whole no longer hitting on his girlfriend thing.”

Danny laughed, “Yeah. That will help too. Are you sure you are ok with this though? It’s a lot for me to ask of you.”

“Yeah,” Stiles chuckled, “It will mean though you will likely be suckered into helping the pack search for Erica and Boyd who went missing the night of the Lacrosse game.”

Danny nodded as they got out of the Jeep. “Sounds good to me. I can help with the tech side of it.”

Stiles let them into the house and he checked the schedule on the fridge and he said, “Dad has doubles for the next few days at least so we should be safe.”

Danny asked, “He doesn’t believe you swing my way?”

Stiles shook his head as he climbed the stairs, “We haven’t discussed it since that night at Jungle. He was dismissive because he thought I was up to my usual mischief. Part of me is still pissed that he was dismissive at something so important to me.”

Danny grinned mischievously, “Maybe catching us together might change his mind.”

Stiles smiled shyly, “Maybe. I guess we will see, I am going to have a shower, I need to get the club off me, hanging with the queens is fun but the glitter gets everywhere.”

Danny laughed, “You will be finding glitter in everything for months. I speak from experience. Go have your shower, I will jump in after you. Got any shorts I can borrow to sleep in?”

Stiles nodded, “I will find you something after my shower.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck as he nervously asked, “You understand this is going to need skin to skin contact?”

Danny nodded, “Yeah, Peter wasn’t overly subtle with the giant wink he gave us when he mentioned sleeping.”

Stiles snorted as he dug around in his drawers. He pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and he threw them at Danny, “These should fit you, they are the baggiest pair I have.”

“Thanks, Stiles,” Danny shooed him out of the room, “Now stop stalling and go wash all that glitter off.”

Stiles used his time in the shower to calm himself down. He knew he had a crush on Danny, one he had kept hidden. He was sure Peter thought he was being helpful but he worried about how Danny would take his tendency to octopus when he was sharing a bed. Scott never minded, but he had never been interested in Scott that way.

Stiles wrapped a towel around his waist and with a spare towel in his hand he headed back to his bedroom. He handed over the towel for Danny and he tried not to read to much into the look Danny gave him as he left the room.

Stiles got dressed into a light pair of sleep pants before he rubbed in the bruise balm he had made from a recipe he found on one of the supernatural forums he had joined. It was working well to help the bruises fade faster than usual. He climbed into bed and got comfortable under the covers as he played with his phone. He figured a few levels of plants vs zombies should distract him somewhat.

Danny returned to Stiles’ room and he placed a folded pile of clothes on the dresser before slowly climbing into bed beside Stiles. He asked quietly, “Are you sure about this Stiles?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and he said, “Yes, you know me well enough to know I wouldn’t agree to something if I wasn’t sure about it. Now close your eyes and go to sleep. We have a long day of searching tomorrow.”

Stiles sat bolt upright in the bed a scream dying on his lips. He could feel Danny wrapped around him trying to calm him down, murmuring in his hear that he was home, he was safe. 

Stiles slumped down and he murmured, “Sorry, I forgot to warn you about the nightmares. They have been pretty intense since the basement.”

“Understandable dude,” Danny commiserated as he passed Stiles the bottle of water that was sitting on his bedside table and waited for him to have a drink before he lay back down as he said, “Look, why don’t you try and go back to sleep. I will be here to wake you up.”

Stiles nodded and he snuggled back down into the bed and he relaxed as Danny snuggled in behind him. He felt safe for the first time in a long while.

Stiles woke a few hours later when Danny was shaking him awake. “Dude, where is your phone, I can hear it going off but I can’t find it.”

Stiles fished around in the blankets following the sound of his alarm until he fished out the noisy device. “Ah-ha,” Stiles yelled triumphantly as he turned off the alarm. He had it set to super loud due to his habit of forgetting to put it on the bedside table when he was done reading at night.

Stiles stretched and he rolled over to face Danny. “So today I was planning to meet with Derek, Peter, and Chris to go over what we know about the alpha pack and how it might relate to Boyd and Erica going missing.” 

“Sounds good,” Danny agreed, “I would like to help look for them. I might not be a wolf with a super sniffer but I have other skills that might be useful.”

Stiles nodded, “Another set of eyes on the town cameras would be good. I have been trying to write a program to go through the camera footage automatically but I haven’t had much luck so far.”

Danny asked, “What about the rest of the pack?”

Stiles snorted, “Jackson and Lydia are still on the fence about Derek, especially with Peter being part of the pack. Isaac seems to have decided to throw his lot in with Scott. I think he is still living at the loft with Derek but he spends most days ‘searching’ the preserve for signs of the missing betas.”

Danny laughed, “Wow, I never knew you could sound quite so sarcastic before coffee.”

Stiles chuckled, “I do my best work before caffeine. Come on, let’s go have some breakfast. I am sure Zombiewolf or Sourwolf are outside waiting for pancakes.”

Stiles climbed over Danny to get out of the bed before he grabbed Danny’s hand to drag him downstairs. He left Danny sitting at the breakfast bar as he walked to the backdoor and left it slightly ajar to allow whichever wolf was guarding the house to enter.

Derek entered and sat silently beside Danny at the breakfast bar as they watched Stiles pull out some bacon from a packet of brussel sprouts in the fridge and he put it in the oven to bake while he prepared pancakes.

Danny cleared his throat and he asked, “Why do you hide your bacon?”

Stiles laughed, “Dad had a higher than normal cholesterol reading in his last lot of blood work, so I hide the fun food so he doesn’t eat it all while I am not home. I will ease the restriction if he can get his cholesterol back to normal.”

Danny was about to question him further but he saw Derek shake his head slightly so he dropped it. He turned to Derek and he said, “Morning… Miguel.”

Derek sneered and let his fangs drop to let Danny know he knew Danny had known who he was the whole time. He still hadn’t entirely forgiven Stiles for making him strip. “I hear you have a stalker.”

Danny nodded, “Tall, blond, and creepy. He’s been following me for almost two weeks now.”

Stiles paused as he started to think through an idea. He flipped the pancakes and while he waited for the latest batch to cook he pulled a notebook and pen out of one of the kitchen drawers and he passed it over to Danny. “Can you write down all the places you have seen him and the dates and times, you don't have to be exact but close would be helpful.”

Derek asked, “What are you thinking Stiles?”

Stiles explained, “The city camera servers keep the footage for a few weeks so we might be able to follow him using the cameras back to their home location. It would help us narrow down the search zone at least.”

Danny suggested, “I can have a look at the program you were working on, maybe tweak it to search for my stalker. Do you have it here, I can look while you cook.”

Stiles shook his head, “I have it on one of Derek’s laptops at his loft. It’s a clean one we are using to log into the city cameras using dad’s login.”

Danny asked, “Did you even need my help that night?”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, I can do it but not fast enough.” Stiles looked at Derek and he said, “I’m sorry I used you like that Sourwolf. I couldn’t think of any other way.”

Derek shrugged, “I wasn’t happy but I understood why you did it. Just… don’t do it again. Please.”

Stiles nodded in silent agreement. He scooped up the last pancakes as they finished cooking and he served them up with the bacon he had started cooking earlier. The three of them ate quietly as they each contemplated what they would be doing to find Erica and Boyd.

Danny had written up a good-sized list to get started with in their search for the young wolf.

Derek decided to ride with them to the loft just to make sure they got there safely. Derek took note of the condition Stiles jeep was in after he used it to defend him from the kanima and he promised himself to talk to Peter about getting it fixed on the quiet.

Stiles asked, “Will Isaac be at the loft today or will he be searching in the preserve with Scotty again?”

Derek rolled his eyes as they pulled up to the loft and he said, “He stayed at Scott’s place last night. Again…”

Stiles asked with a small amount of incredulity in his voice, “Does he not realize just how much of a violation Scott’s actions were? Or does he just not care?”

Peter sighed as they entered the loft apartment and he said, “He likely got a different story from he-who-should-not-be-a-wolf and he doesn’t know his senses well enough to know when he's being lied to.”

Stiles walked over to his laptop that he had been working on and he said, “Then we need to find your missing betas so they can help set the record straight. When will Chris be here?”

“He’s picking up coffee from the diner so he won’t be far away. He has asked if we could involve your father in the search.” Peter said quietly.

Stiles paled and he said, “No! My decision hasn’t changed. It puts him in more danger.”

Danny touched his arm and he asked, “Have you considered his not knowing about the supernatural puts him in more danger since he won't know what to look for. Look at my stalker, you knew he was dangerous, I didn’t. I thought he was a normal stalker.”

Stiles dropped his head to his chest in defeat. “Damn it, I hate it when people logic at me. Fine, he should be leaving the station soon, I can probably talk him into coming here for an explanation.”

Stiles had a quick text conversation with his father who confirmed he could stop at the lift on the way home from shift in 15 minutes. Stiles promised him coffee and bacon. Peter sent Stiles’ request to Chris to pick up a bacon breakfast sandwich and a couple of coffees for the sheriff while he was at the diner.

Stiles snarked, “You understand he is going to be pissed that I have been using his login to get access to the city cameras, right?”

Danny shrugged, “We could tell him I hacked in.”

Stiles scowled at Danny and he said, “You are still on probation so not only no but Hell NO! I would rather he be shitty at me than you screw up your college plans by getting caught breaking your probation conditions.”

Peter asked, “What did you do that would do that much damage to your college career?”

Danny blushed and he said, “I got caught hacking into the FBI servers on a dare when I was ten. If I keep my nose clean my record will be permanently sealed and won’t adversely affect my college applications.”

Stiles was busy going through the program he had been writing and he sat up puzzled and he said, “This isn’t entirely my code.”

Danny slid the laptop over and he started going through it and he confirmed, “No, that's at least two different coders. It should work though, we just need to find a shot of my stalker to aim it correctly.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek and he asked, “You?”

Derek smirked and raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Peter snarked, “You never did ask what he majored in did you?”

Stiles shook his head, “No, but I stopped asking questions after the many threats of ripping my throat out… with his teeth… Wait, is that why your murderbrows looked like they were at DEFCON-1 when I bribed Danny into running that phone trace?”

Derek shrugged, “You never asked if I could do it or knew how to help. You just assumed I was technodumb which was a bit insulting.”

Stiles shrugged, “So, what was your major then?”

Derek blushed and he said, “I have a Master’s degree in Computer Science majoring in Data Science and a minor in Security. I work remotely stress testing systems for large corporations which I can do around the various issues that come up with the pack.”

Derek started to look worried when both Stiles and Danny’s faces lit up with glee at the thought of picking his brain in the future.

Derek held his hand out to Danny and he asked, “The list? We can use it to find a good shot of him to add to the program.”

Danny handed over the page he had torn out of the notebook and the three of them started to comb through the various cameras looking for a good shot while Peter went downstairs to wait for Chris so he could help him carry up the coffees.

Stiles crowed, “Got him! Wait…”

Danny and Derek crowded in behind him and they said, “He’s a twin?”

Stiles nodded, “Looks like it, that's going to make tracking one of them hard, but then if we think Lydia is being targeted it might be a good idea to track both of them. Why don't we set up one laptop with alerts for live tracking and the other with the last few weeks of camera footage to track where they have been. We just need to tweak the code to allow for overlap since there are two of them.”

They all got to work setting up the laptops and Derek handed over one of his spare portable hard drives to store the archive footage on.

When Peter, Chris, and Noah entered they found the three of them hard at work with Derek standing behind the two teens giving direction when needed for how to set up the tracking program.

Noah saw what looked like one of Stiles' murder walls and he moved quietly to inspect it to see why he was here. Peter and Chris moved to follow Noah so they could explain while the kids were busy coding, Chris handed over a coffee and the breakfast sandwich. 

At Noah’s silent question as he motioned his head at the board Chris explained, “My father with help from my daughter captured Erica and Boyd and he had been torturing them for information about Derek. At the end of the lacrosse game…”

Stiles yelled, “No! Just stick to Erica and Boyd.”

Chris sighed and he said, “Telling him part of the story won’t be enough Stiles. He is not an idiot.”

Noah said, “No, I’m not, kiddo I already know it wasn’t the other team who jumped you. That wouldn’t have left the whip marks I saw on your back.”

“Fuck,” Stiles swore. The adults all ignored him and turned back to the board for Chris to continue his explanation.

Chris continued, “As you now know, Stiles was taken and tortured by my father before he was released. I believe he was a message for Scott.”

Stiles muttered, “Message not fucking delivered. I haven’t spoken to Scott since he decided to violate Derek in a way I find abhorrent.”

Chris ignored the muttering but he filed the information away for later. “I let Boyd and Erica out when I found them after the confrontation in the warehouse and they ran into the preserve. We haven’t seen them since.”

Peter then took up the explanation, “We went out to the old Hale house in the preserve for some training a few days after the confrontation and we found the mark for the Alpha Pack painted on the door. They are a ruthless pack made up of alphas who target and decimate small packs.”

Noah asked, “So you suspect this alpha pack has taken them?”

Peter shrugged, “They haven’t turned up in the territory of any of the surrounding packs. I have been checking with the packs Talia had alliances with and they are keeping an eye out.”

Noah asked, “So what are the boys doing.”

Stiles explained, “We are using the city cameras to try and find the wolf we suspect is following Danny to try and find where he has been and if we can track him back to the rest of the pack. A wolf who we have discovered is a twin.”

Danny said, “We have just finished setting up this laptop with alerts which will go off if they are seen on any of the cameras that we are monitoring.”

“I am just setting up the program to go through the last two weeks of footage to give us locations where they are spotted. Hopefully one will come up more than others which will give us somewhere to concentrate on.” Stiles explained.

Noah moved over and he took a seat a the table and he asked, “So why were Erica, Boyd, and my son targeted by Principal Argent?”

Stiles held his hand out and he asked, “Your guns, please. Both of them.”

Noah gave him an unimpressed look but Stiles refused to capitulate. Noah pulled out his service pistol and he handed it over but refused to hand over his backup. “I can’t reach it from a sitting position Stiles. I refuse to be unarmed.”

Stiles scoffed, “Like you don’t have three… four knives within easy reach. Backup gun. Now please.”

Noah huffed and he muttered, “I’m the parent.” As he handed over his backup pistol from his ankle holster.

Stiles stuck both in his laptop bag and he said, “Peter, you can show him now.”

Peter held his hand up and he let his claws grow slowly when he saw that Noah was taking that ok he shifted his face to his beta shift. Noah jumped and he understood why Stiles took away his guns.

Derek explained, “We are werewolves. I am the pack Alpha, Peter, Boyd, Erica, Isaac and maybe Jackson are my betas. Scott is an omega wolf.”

Noah asked, “Stiles?”

Derek shook his head, “No, Stiles is human… ish…”

Danny laughed and Stiles explained, “I am apparently a spark. It’s a type of magic-user. Human with a bit extra. We are also sure Lydia is something not human as well. Chris and the rest of the Argent family are from a long line of werewolf hunters. They have a code but Gerard, Kate, and maybe Allison see it as more of a weakness and the xenophobic assholes have decided taking out all wolves innocent and guilty is their mission. Kate was the cause of the Hale fire 6 years ago.”

Noah asked, “The animal attacks earlier this year?”

Stiles jumped in before anyone could blame Peter and he said, “They were caused by a rogue alpha taking out those involved with the Hale fire. Derek stopped him and that's how he became an alpha.”

Noah asked, “Who else knows that there are werewolves in Beacon Hills?”

Derek said, “Mrs. McCall saw Scott shift at the station when Matt attacked. So she knows. I don’t know what Scott would have told her though.”

Stiles moved the laptop away now that it was running the searches and he handed Noah back his guns.

Noah asked, “Derek, do you have a spare room here?”

Derek nodded, “A few, the loft is pretty big.”

Noah considered Stiles and he asked, “Mind if Stiles stays here until we have the alpha pack situation under control. I don’t like the idea of him being alone at the house while I am working so many extra shifts while we try to find new deputies to replace those who died.”

Derek smiled, “That’s fine, but why don’t you both stay, we have been guarding your house at night but having everyone in once place will make it easier.”

Noah looked at Stiles and he said, “You bring your safe with you. I don’t want you unarmed unless you are asleep.”

Stiles nodded and he looked at Chris as he asked, “Do you have wolfsbane ammo for a Glock-22?”

Chris shook his head, “Not on hand, no. I do have a few guns at home you could try at the range while the searches are going to see if one of them suits you.”

Stiles looked at his dad for permission and smiled when he nodded. 

Derek suggested, “Sheriff, how about you let Peter take you home so you can pack some bags to bring back here. Chris can stop in on his way back from the range so Stiles can pack, Danny too. I can keep an eye on the searches and I will text if anything important comes up.”

Danny said, “I will need to stop at the dojo in town for my main weapons, I keep them in my locker so my brothers don’t get hold of them. I am not comfortable with guns but I am proficient in the katana, quarterstaff, and double stick eskrima.”

They all separated to do their tasks for the afternoon. Stiles hugged his dad and wished him a good sleep. 

-x-

Noah came down after his sleep feeling well-rested. He was surprised to find Stiles curled up asleep on Danny’s lap. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on but Derek touched his arm and shook his head silently before he motioned for Noah to follow him to his office.

“Stiles hasn’t been sleeping,” Derek said with no preamble once the office door was shut. “That nap downstairs has been the longest sleep he has had without nightmares since the night in the basement.”

Noah frowned, “He’s slept through the nights I have been home.”

Derek shook his head, “No, he stays awake researching when you are home so he doesn’t interrupt your sleep with his screams.”

Noah sighed, “Damn. And Danny?”

Derek shrugged, “It’s a fairly new development I think.”

Noah frowned and he said, “But Stiles isn’t gay.”

Derek smirked, “No, I’m pretty sure he's bisexual. He tried to tell you outside of Jungle that night… badly, but he did try. There are some queens pretty pissed at you for how you reacted.”

Noah exclaimed, “That’s why Johnson keeps glaring at me?”

Derek laughed, “He was so incensed he and his boyfriend took Stiles shopping.”

Noah scrubbed his face, “Christ, that's going to mean a lot of groveling. Fine, I get the message. For the record, I had no issue with Stiles coming out. It was him using it to try and get out of trouble for being at a club while underage that I was objecting to.”

Noah descended the stairs and he saw Stiles was slowly waking up. Noah walked to the wall silently and he went over the information again with a clearer head. He looked at the map which seemed to have search grids and he asked, “What are you looking for when you are searching?”

Derek joined him at the wall and he said, “Scent mostly, it hasn’t worked so far hence the cameras.”

Noah asked, “Do I want to know how you are getting into the city camera network.”

Derek laughed and he said, “Nope. You really don’t. No laws were broken that I know of.”

Noah pulled up the info from the archive search and he said, “It looks like they are concentrated around the old bank. It’s where the program is indicating the most sightings.”

Stiles stood from Danny’s lap and he double-checked the data. “It looks like they are parking in the alley behind the bank with their motorbikes.”

Danny pulled up the laptop with the live camera footage and he said, “We have four cameras that face the bank and two more that can be turned, one to face the alley and the other will give us a view into the entrance.”

Stiles moved beside him and he pointed at a couple of locations as he said, “What about those two, they are the most likely approaches and we may be able to see them as they are leaving the bank.”

Noah stood, “I have to get to work, just a night shift tonight, I will be back in the morning. I should be able to dig up the details about the robbery that closed the bank and maybe the schematics if they are still in the case file.”

Stiles looked up and he said, “See you in the morning Daddio. No burgers!”

Derek suggested, “Why don’t I get Peter to stop and get some large TVs we can mount on the wall and we can go through the last few weeks and see who else we can spot near the bank on a regular basis.”

Stiles asked, “Don’t forget the extra cables to hook up the laptops to the TVs. Will Chris be here tonight?”

Derek nodded, “He’s dropping Allison at the airport and watching to make sure she gets on the plane to France. He’s sending her to her grandmother for the summer. He’s going to stop in with food once the plane leaves.”

“Good,” Stiles said firmly, “I have facial recognition running on the twins so hopefully something will pop up.”

Peter arrived with a couple of large screens and Stiles and Danny got to work setting them up and hooking them up to two of the laptops so they could go through all the footage. Derek took control of one laptop while Danny with Stiles in his lap took control of the other and they started going through the footage looking for anyone who seemed to be around the bank more than necessary. 

Chris turned up with pizzas and they all ate slowly as they were going through the footage. They managed to get screenshots of a couple that were with the twins as they carried an unconscious woman into the bank but they were not overly clear as it was dark.

“Stop, pause it,” Peter yelled as he watched the screens. Danny and Derek both moved to pause the footage as they weren’t sure which footage Peter was watching.

Peter moved close to the left side screen and he said, “Deucalion, the blind alpha. He was at a peace meeting that Talia refused to attend. Gerard blinded him at the meeting. He claimed that Deucalion attacked him and his hunters but I have heard rumors that Gerard attacked his own hunters before blinding Deucalion.”   
  
Chris moved to stand beside Peter and he said, “I am pretty sure he is living in my apartment building. I have seen him coming and going with a couple. The dude is massive, like 6’5 and built like a tank and the woman was barefoot which struck me as weird.”

Peter snarked, “Sounds like it could be Ennis and Kali, those two were thick as thieves if I remember rightly, and Ennis was at the peace meeting where Deucalion was blinded.”

Danny suggested, “Let’s keep looking, make sure we are on the right track, and that there aren’t any more alphas.”

The men spent several hours going through the footage while Stiles was going through the case report he had downloaded on the bank robbery to see what the perceived weak spots were.

Isaac turned up around ten, he looked surprised to see the changes in the loft. He asked, “What’s going on?”

Stiles ignored Isaac and snugged into Danny who was happy to wrap his arms around Stiles.

Derek paused his footage before he looked over at Isaac and he said, “We are searching for Erica and Boyd. Are you hungry? There should be some leftovers in the fridge.”

Isaac diverted to the kitchen and he mumbled a quiet, “Thanks.”

Stiles whispered to Derek, “You are going to have to talk to him. His loyalty is divided and while he persists in hanging around Scott I don’t trust him to have the pack’s best interests at heart.”

Derek nodded and he called out, “Isaac, can we talk?”

Isaac nodded and he followed Derek up to his office while the others continued going through the footage gathering info on good times to confront the alpha pack and the best way to attack. When they came back down Isaac was quiet. Derek squeezed his neck in support and he suggested for Isaac to help them out in the morning when they would formulate a plan for getting Erica and Boyd back.

Stiles looked at the picture of the twins carrying an unconscious woman. He tapped the photo and he said, “That’s definitely not Erica. So they may have others there for some reason. I think we need to plan for more than Erica and Boyd being held prisoner.”

Peter nodded, “Agreed. Do we want to call in Mrs. McCall and let her know that we are doing the rescue and we may need medical help after the fight?”

Stiles suggested, “Maybe have dad do it at the hospital out of Scott’s earshot. The way he is acting he might try to interfere.”

Isaac agreed, “He would, he has someone whispering in his ear telling him he would be a good leader.”

Stiles and Danny both sniggered. Danny snarked, “Scott? Who would believe Scott would be a good leader, he can barely co-lead the lacrosse team. He still refuses to meet with Jackson to discuss team strategy and plays.”

Derek sent a text off to Noah asking if he can talk to Melissa about medical help for the pack after the rescue. Noah confirmed he would talk to Melissa during the night shift as she was also doing an overnight shift. He also confirmed he had copies of the robbery case file and the blueprints for the building which he would bring to the loft in the morning.

Peter checked his watch and when he saw the time he sent the kids off to bed. He suggested, “Christopher, why don’t you stay here for a few days. I don’t like the idea of the alpha pack being in your building. We are out of spare rooms but there are two beds in the room Noah is using.”

Chris nodded and Peter escorted him down to his car to grab his go-bag and gun safe. While they were at the car Chris crowded into Peter and he murmured, “You don’t want Derek to know yet?”

Peter shook his head, “Not yet. Please.”

Chris nodded, he grinned mischievously and he asked, “Is there any reason you are sticking me in Noah’s room?”

Peter smiled mysteriously and he led Chris inside as he just quietly said, “Maybe.” Chris was pleased to see a faint blush on Peter’s cheeks.

When they reached the upper level they checked on the kids to make sure they were all in bed. They found Isaac already fast asleep from all the running around in the preserve and Stiles and Danny were quietly talking, they both stared at the men at the door until they closed it. 

Seeing Peter at the door reminded Danny why he was staying here at the loft. When Peter and Chris closed the door he murmured, “You know, we should maybe try kissing, get some practice in so we don’t look like a fake relationship.”

Stiles smirked, “If we are taking out the alphas do we need to practice?”

Danny blushed and he whispered as if imparting a big secret, “What if I want to kiss you anyway?”

Stiles whispered, “Do you really? Why? I’m an annoying sarcastic asshole, why would you want me?”

Danny smiled, “I have seen behind that mask you wear over the last few days Stiles. I like the loyal, smart, brave man in front of me. We work well together, you are definitely not annoying, and don’t forget, my best friend is an asshole. Plus watching you at the range this afternoon was so hot, I was glad the wolves with their super sniffers weren’t there.”

Stiles giggled quietly but Danny surprised him when he leaned forward and gave Stiles a gentle kiss. He kept it brief before he pulled back to make sure Stiles was ok. He was happy when Stiles leaned into him returning the kiss.

Stiles pulled back and he shyly asked, “Are we going to try this? For real?”

Danny nodded, “I’m in if you are.”

Stiles snugged into Danny and he said, “I’m in too. Now let’s get some sleep. Also, think about calling in Jackson and Lydia for tomorrow's planning session.”

Danny kissed Stiles' forehead and he closed his eyes to get some sleep.

-x-

The boys were woken slowly by the drifting smell of bacon cooking. Stiles looked at Danny with a grin and he cheered, “Peter’s cooking breakfast!”

Danny raised an eyebrow and he asked, “Is that a good thing?”

Stiles nodded vigorously, “He makes the best waffles.” He jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants on over his boxers followed closely by Danny before they both sprinted down to the kitchen for waffles and bacon. They joined Isaac and Derek at the table as they watched Chris and Peter prepare breakfast. Stiles grinned at how comfortable they seemed with each other.

As they were eating Danny asked, “Derek, Stiles has suggested I get Jackson and Lydia to help with the rescue. Are you ok with that?”

Derek thought about it and he asked, “Will they help? From what I have seen both seem… self-entitled.”

Danny smiled so brightly his dimples were on full blast and he nodded, “Oh, they are, but they will help, they might whine and bitch about it but they will help. Jackson is a very strategic thinker and Lydia is just genius-level smart.”

Derek nodded, “Call them and see if they can get here by the time the Sheriff is due with the case report and the bank blueprint.”

Chris asked, “Lydia is Allison’s redheaded friend?”

Stiles nodded, “Yep, not sure how friendly they are after recent events but yes, Lydia is the redhead.”

Chris smiled, “Good, I know Allison took her to the range a few times. She picked it up rather fast.”

Danny grinned as he sent off a text to Jackson, “She’s a math genius. She can work out trajectories in her head on the fly, she does it when she plays Lacrosse with me and Jackson.”

Stiles laughed, “Don’t let Finstock find out. He will hound her relentlessly.”

Danny glanced down at his phone and he said, “They will be here in around 20 minutes.”

Stiles stood and he started up the stairs, “I need a shower and I need to apply my bruise balm.” Danny silently followed him unaware of the knowing looks from the rest of the pack.

Isaac asked, “Do we trust him with Stiles?”

“Stiles has been pulling his pigtails since before we met him and he’s Jackson’s best friend.” Peter confirmed, “If Stiles trusts him, I trust him.”

-x-

Stiles walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and the bruise balm in his hand. He had planned to let Danny know the bathroom was free but Danny had other ideas. He held his hand out, “May I? I promise I’ll be gentle.”

Stiles wordlessly handed over the balm and Danny sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Stiles to stand between his spread legs. Danny gently inspected the many bruises covering Stiles' torso and he murmured, “That bastard really worked you over. I can’t believe Scott has still not checked on you.”

Stiles shrugged dismissively, “I’m not Allison… His dick isn't interested so he isn't interested.”

Danny leaned in and he started kissing each of the bruises before applying the balm according to the instructions Stiles had written on the side of the jar. He smiled when he heard Stiles breathing hitch. When he was done applying the balm Stiles moved fast and he climbed onto the bed to straddle Danny’s lap before he leaned in to give him a deep and languid kiss.

Stiles eventually remembered that they had people arriving soon and he pulled back leaning his forehead against Danny’s and he said, “We should stop, Jackson and Lydia will be here soon.”

Danny pulled Stiles closer so he could feel how hard he was, he whispered, “We should, I don’t want to but we should.”

Stiles threw caution to the wind and he leaned in for more making out. Neither of them heard the knock on the door, lost in each other as they were until the door opened and they heard Jackson’s cry of outrage.

Stiles leaned back slightly and muttered, “For fuck’s sake, I was enjoying that.” He started to back off but Danny held him in place.

Danny looked at Jackson with a warning on his face and he said, “We will be down in five minutes.”

Jackson scowled but he shut the door and went downstairs. 

Stiles stood and he quietly moved to his duffle and he started to pull out his usual clothes, the baggy layers he always hid behind.

Danny moved in behind him and he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. “Ignore Jackson. He’s going to grizzle and grump for a few days but he will get over it. He is as bad as Scott in the sharing department. Just be the you the pack has been seeing rather than the mask you wear at school and he will get a clue.”

Stiles nodded and he turned so he was facing Danny feeling safe in his arms, “So you are saying I should stop hiding?”

Danny smiled, “Time for everyone to see the badass competent Stiles I started to see at Jungle.”

Stiles nodded decisively and he pushed his usual clothes into his duffle and he pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a tight-fitting henley to wear.

Danny pulled away and he said, “I’m going to take a shower, I will see you downstairs when I am done. Don’t let Jackson or Lydia get to you.

Stiles got dressed and stuck some product in his as it was growing out enough to need it before he went downstairs to start planning their rescue. 

He gave his dad a quick hug before he moved to the laptops to check on the footage from the cameras to see if there had been any movement overnight. He found a fairly clear photo of the couple they were still wanting to identify so he took a screenshot of them and moved the screenshot to the big screen with Deucalion and the twin’s photos so everyone could see the various alpha pack members.

He saw Derek scowl at the photos and he asked, “What’s going on in that head of yours Sourwolf. You look angrier than normal.”

Peter put his hand on Derek’s shoulder and he said, “Ennis bit Derek’s first girlfriend, she didn’t survive the bite.”

Danny sat down beside Stiles watching as he went through the alerts as Stiles asked, “Peter, Chris have either of you had any reports back from your contacts about their activities?”

They both nodded, Chris said, “The hunter’s council has a kill order on the whole pack. They have come close to outting the existence of wolves in their attacks.”

Peter added, “They attack packs trying to recruit alphas, at least that’s what they tell the pack as they try to get the alpha to kill their on betas.”

Stiles gaped at Peter, “That’s barbaric. So we need to find a way to kill them before they can start attacking us.”

Noah frowned and he asked, “Son? What?”

Stiles looked around and he saw Noah, Jackson, and Lydia looking at him in shock. He sighed and he said, “Look, the supernatural world is brutal, there is no prison that will hold an alpha werewolf, especially not one built like a tank, he will break out of prison killing everyone there in the process. The problem is if any of the wolves kill the alphas they will become alphas themselves, and with the alpha pack that would be dangerous.” 

Lydia with a considering look asked, “Why’s that?”

Derek explained, “Their alpha sparks will be corrupted and that will lead to an unstable near-feral teenaged alpha wolf.”

Stiles snorted, “That sounds like the recipe for a bad movie.” 

He looked up at the pictures of the five alphas and he said, “I think we should surprise them, hit them at the bank when they are all there. We have enough humans who can shoot to take them out hard and fast.”

To Jackson’s horror, Lydia asked, “Head shots or heart?”

Chris explained, “Either will work, wolfsbane round to the heart should make it pretty quick. You have to hit them fast before they attack, this pack has a reputation for brutality.”

Jackson asked, “Danny? You’re going?”

Danny nodded and he pointed at the screen with the alphas photos and he said, “One of the twins has been stalking me for the last two weeks. I wouldn’t be surprised if the footage shows the other one following you guys.”

Isaac said quietly, “No, they have been following Scott. I saw one of them around Scott’s house a few times.”

Stiles pulled up the data from the past two weeks footage that their program had been going through and he said, “It looks like late afternoon, early evening will be the best time to hit. They all seem to be at the bank then.

They all started making plans to attack that night, the sooner the better. Chris offered kevlar vests for everyone as protection from claws and extra weapons for Stiles and Lydia as both had proven at the range that they can shoot with both hands. Jackson and Isaac would be at the back of the attacking group with the Sheriff to get the prisoners out during the fight. While they were preparing Peter, Derek, and Chris gave the pack a quick rundown on what they expected and what would happen after the fight with the cleanup.

-x-

They approached the bank in a group, Derek at the front flanked by Peter and Chris, Danny, Stiles, and Lydia behind them with Jackson, Isaac, and Noah bringing up the rear. They stopped and stood in the lobby of the abandoned bank waiting for the alphas to appear. Derek, Peter, and Chris separated to give Stiles, Lydia, and Noah a clear line of sight to the alphas.

After waiting for a few minutes the alpha pack emerged from the back of the bank with a struggling terrified Scott being held between the twins with claws to his throat. Stiles was shocked to see Scott being held by the alphas although he tried to hide his reaction. The smirks on the twin’s faces showed he was not successful.

Deucalion stopped at the front of the group with Kali and Ennis flanking him and he said, “Well Derek, it seems you are a more competent alpha than I initially gave you credit for.”

Derek snarled, “Enough with the small talk I want my betas back, preferably before you kill them.”

Deucalion chuckled, “I won’t kill them… You will. When I lost my sight, one of my Beta’s assumed I wasn’t fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about Alphas I didn’t know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I’d ever been. So you will kill them before you join us.”

Peter sneered, “So you corrupted your alpha spark by killing your entire pack?”

Deucalion ignored Peter’s comment and he said, “You’re right Kali. He looks like his mother. You’ll get to know me, Derek… like she did.”

Derek laughed and he said, “I know you, I know what you are… You’re a fanatic.”

Deucalion sneered, “Know me? You’ve never seen anything like me! I am the Alpha of Alphas! I am the apex of apex predators! I am Death, Destroyer of Worlds! I AM THE DEMON WOLF!”

Stiles moved his hands to his guns and he snarked quietly, “He’s rather dramatic that’s what he is.”

Deucalion roared and it seemed to be a signal for the alpha pack. Ennis and Kali leaped to attack and were stopped by bullets to the forehead and heart from the pack as Derek stood calmly, trusting his pack to take out the pack. In the chaos, Isaac used the distraction to drag Jackson and Noah toward the banging he could hear near the back of the bank.

Deucalion heard Ennis and Kali roar in pain before their heartbeats faltered and stopped. “Wolfsbane? You brought a hunter to a wolf fight?”

Derek chuckled, “Actually we count a hunter as pack.”

Deucalion snarled, “I tried to be reasonable Alpha Hale. Aiden, Ethan, you know what to do.”

They both sneered at Derek as they tore across Scott’s throat.

Neither of them were expecting the shots from Stiles and Lydia as they took out the twin alphas. Unfortunately, they were too slow to save Scott as the twins ripped out his throat. It was too much damage for even his werewolf healing.

Stiles screamed in outrage as he walked forward and emptied both of his guns into Deucalion before he could move. He might have been angry at Scott for his betrayal but he didn’t want him dead. Danny followed behind him with his sword out and he decapitated the so-called Demon Wolf as Stiles ran to Scott. 

Stiles saw Scott mouth ‘sorry’ as he took his last breaths.

Isaac and Jackson came running in when they heard Stiles scream followed closely by Noah, Erica, Boyd, and the dark-haired girl they saw in the footage.

Derek gasped, “Cora?”

Cora nodded and she leaped at her brother and uncle who both pulled her in for a group hug. The betas all recognized the name from the list of those that were killed in the fire, she had been in the year ahead of them at school.

Noah murmured at Chris, “There is another body around the corner to take care of, she tried to trap the kids in the vault with your betas using mountain ash.” 

He picked Stiles up off the ground where he had collapsed beside Scott’s body. “Oh kiddo, come on.”

Noah led Stiles to Danny and murmured, “Take him back to the loft with the betas, we will take care of the cleanup and evidence for the councils.”

Danny picked Stiles up and carried him out to the cars followed by Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia, and Jackson. Cora had refused to leave Derek’s side.

Danny led the pack up to the loft and he started calling out orders to move all the furniture out of the center of the loft and to bring down mattresses from the bedrooms up the stairs while he worked on getting Stiles cleaned up.

Stiles murmured sleepily, “Yay, puppy pile,” as they climbed the stairs.

Danny carried Stiles through to the bathroom and using a washcloth wiped the blood from Stiles. As he saw Stiles coming back to him he pulled him in for a hug one of the life-affirming kind of hugs.

He whispered, “You were freaking hot babe. I am sorry we were not quick enough to save Scott.”

Stiles smiled sadly, “I think we were lucky. I mean that Scott was the only casualty of the alpha pack when they have decimated other larger packs.”

They went downstairs and joined the rest of the pack with welcoming Erica and Boyd back to the pack with a puppy pile in the middle of the loft. Stiles snugged up to Danny happy that Danny’s fake dating idea had worked out so well for him.


End file.
